warhammer40kfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема форума:WH40K vs SW/@comment-39755129-20190810194456/@comment-38693429-20190814001954
От Вольный чейтатель: От Lord of Chaos Krull: 1. Пруфы на мощность ЭВМ. 2.РЭБ у Империума есть, о чем говорит как РТ, так и дополнение к ОВ. 3. Псайкер среднего класса ( псайкер астра милитарум ) помощнее будет, ибо доступны способности по типу биомолний - которые могут превратить человека в груду пепла, про сильнейших псайкеров ( по типу Императора и Тзинча ) я говорить не буду, они любого уроют, даже нихилуса или Вишейта . 4. Скорость корабля Империума вне обломков и мусора - 1% от скорости света, эльдарская машинерия еще быстрее. 5. Строительство крейсера Лунар на примитивном мире была завершена за 11 лет, линейный крейсер оверлорд на верьфях строится 10 лет. 6. В пруфе сказано про каналы, которые разносят энергию, то есть в одном таком бронированном конале проходят бесчисленные гигаватты, таких каналов может быть сотня, а то и больше, так что энергетика там явно мощнее. 7. Опять забываем про то, что в ФФГ было описание выжигания континентов лэнсами и уничтожения планеты обстрелом линкоров в рульнике 8-рик ? И да, это бэк, плевать что гипербола, бэк есть бэк, каким бы он не был.8. Правда ? А что тогда кадию защищало ? Правильно, планетарный щит. 8. Пруфы на то, что мощнее, и да, бомбардировщик звездный ястреб может иметь плазменные торпеды для поражения вражеских кораблей. 9. Радиосвязью не только Империум пользуется, о чем говорит радиоперехват переговоров ТЭ: ++ Начало радиоперехвата KL/839 ++ ++ Запуск подпрограммы ксенолексикона «дельта-сигма» ++ Альфа - Лорд К'фринак - ... мы должны отрубить голову змее, и лишь тогда она умрет. Бета - Гомункул Н'акар - Вы как всегда мудры, мой повелитель. - Мне твои похвалы не нужны, хоть ты и прав. Эти машины не знают истинную ценность рабов. Они сотрут в порошок на этой планете все, что можно было бы захватить, если мы не будем действовать быстро. - Да, мой повелитель, я немедленно займусь планом наступления. - Нет, мой верный гомункул, у меня родилась идея. Отправь за архитом Дж'кирой Крулл, у меня есть небольшое поручение для ее маленького культа. - Да, мой повелитель, я тотчас вызову ее. Хотя разумно ли отправлять в одиночку ведьм на столь важную миссию? - Я все предусмотрел. Два подразделения моих лучших воинов готовы к... Присматривай за Дж'кирой и ее маленькими ведьмочками. - Да, мой повелитель, вы и впрямь очень му... прошу прощения, мой Лорд. ++ Начало радиоперехвата KL/840 ++ ++ Запуск подпрограммы ксенолексикона «дельта-сигма» ++ Бета - гомункул Н'акар - Мой повелитель, я принес известия с передовой. Есть подтверждение о том, что лорд некронтир пал, однако за это пришлось поплатиться всем войском, включая архита Дж'киру. Альфа - Лорд К'фринак - Хмм... прекрасно, это малая цена за такую великую победу. - Мой повелитель, вероятно, вы ослышались. Я сказал, что все подразделения были уничтожены, в том числе и Дж'кира. - Как я и сказал – малая цена, ибо смерть Дж'киры не лишит меня сна. На самом деле, возможно, сегодня я буду спать спокойнее, чем обычно. - Оу, понимаю, прошу простить меня, мой повелитель 10. Пруф на небэковость БЛ, и не надо про логику говорить Да ну? И где это добро всё есть? Лол, нашли чем гордиться. ЛЮБОЙ сит может кастовать точно такие же молнии, при этом в отличие от псайкера, который при любом касте ловит негативные эффекты Варпа и шанс привлечь демонов, они способны проделывать такие трюки, которые не способен сделать даже библиарий. Прохождение сквозь стены, телепортация Силы, алхимия Силы, увеличение скорости и рефлексов до немыслимых показателей, телекинетическое воздействие на тела любой массы, создание силовых полей, невидимости, вытягивание жизненных сил, поджигание, замораживание и т.д. При этом у обычного псайкера нет такого разнообразия школ, он не может учить эти дисциплины одновременно, и его спеллы согласно тому же ФФГ действуют максимум на сотни метров. НИ ОДИН псайкер не способен даже на толику того, на что способны средние джедаи и ситы. Император на фоне топов (и не совсем) полное ничтожество. Например, магистр джедаев Йараэль Пуф, будучи смертельно раненным, вытанчил энергию, которая способна была уничтожить Альдераан, Кореллию или Корусант (и это с учётом того , что пост-руусанские джедаи значительно деградировали). Пруфы: "https://imgur.com/4v171pL, https://i.imgur.com/4v171pL.jpg, https://imgur.com/fMvi8TO, https://imgur.com/wwGsgSq, https://imgur.com/QAGl0Zk, https://imgur.com/BCB1j4k) Дарту Бейну ничего не стоило приземлить на планету целую луну: Пруфы: Бракисс мог с лёгкостью манипулировать солнечной энергией: https://imgur.com/WRaIddO Ну и самый смак. Абелот, воплощение Тёмной Стороны, могла "literally reshape the galaxy in any manner she wished". Тзинч даже близко такой мощи не показывал. Семья и другие Небожители обладали исключительной властью над Силой, сильнее их не было никого. Дарт Сидиус и вовсе отравлял своими эманациями целую Галактику. Про то, что творили лулзов ради Вишейт, Дарт Нихилус, Палпатин говорить не приходится. Император будет просто мальчиком для битья. 1% от скорости света. ''Опять книжный высер. Речь идёт об ускорении. Готическое корыто тоже может развить такую скорость, только ИЗР достигнет её в сотню раз быстрее, чем соборолёт. Опять же, если типичное ускорение последнего варьируется от 1 до 2-3g. ''Строительство крейсера Лунар на примитивном мире была завершена за 11 лет, линейный крейсер оверлорд на верьфях строится 10 лет. ''Это было в БФГ, и эти данные устарели. По ФФГ крейсер строится сотни лет. ''В пруфе сказано про каналы, которые разносят энергию, то есть в одном таком бронированном конале проходят бесчисленные гигаватты, таких каналов может быть сотня, а то и больше, так что энергетика там явно мощнее. Ну ок, возьмём один такой канал, который, к примеру, будет проводить 100 гигаватт. Умножим к примеру на тысячу. Получим 100000 гигаватт, или 100 тераватт, то есть 10^15 ватт. Обычный ИЗР в сутки генерирует 7,7*10^24 ватт, или 7,7 йоттаватт. Всё равно соборолёт значительно уступает. ''Опять забываем про то, что в ФФГ было описание выжигания континентов лэнсами и уничтожения планеты обстрелом линкоров в рульнике 8-рик. ''Первое - это не описания, а банальное литературное гипертрофирование. В ФФГ на примере Коронуса показана пиковая мощность орудийных батарей. К описаниям макропушек и вовсе прямо сказано, что стреляют килотонными снарядами. Второе, где сказано, что это именно макропушки и лэнсы так могут? И сколько времени надо бомбить? ''Правда ? А что тогда кадию защищало ? Правильно, планетарный щит. ''Один-единственный образец на всю Галактику. Кроме, возможно, Терры. Больше нигде нет. При этом в ЗВ планетарные щиты пихают чуть ли не везде. Корусант, Альдераан, Ботавуи и т.д. ''Радиосвязью не только Империум пользуется, о чем говорит радиоперехват переговоров ТЭ: ''О, блеск, теперь примитивной радиосвязью пользуются ТЭ. Хотя, эта паста была ещё во времена третьей редакции, и сейчас это наверняка изменилось. ''10. Пруф на небэковость БЛ, и не надо про логику говорить. ''Письмо Джорджа Манна, обращение АДБ и прочих писателей. 1. Способен, тот же Магнус вывел из варпа целую планету, а он не сильнейший псайкер в галактике, к тому же, не стоит забывать про десциплины псайкана, довольно сильные спелы, например тот же мастер биомант может менять свою клеточную структуру, есть еще хронокинетики и куча других псайкеров, например предсказатели могут просто снести судьбу человека, а пирокинетик поджечь человека усилием воли, к тому же, согласно ОВ, поджечь силой мысли и перпеутать судьбу может даже санкционат, да что там, стандартный псайкер астра милитарум может вызвать пси бурую, способную выворачивать врагов как кукол:The psyker unleashes the full might of his mind, summoning a roiling psychic tempest that envelops his enemy, lifting them from the ground and wrenching them about like a rag doll. Те же псайкеры в ДКП крушили БСК пассами морщинистых рук:На деле же, когда Империум вывел на поле битвы странных осунувшихся шаманов, способных крушить бронекостюмы пассами морщинистых рук, произошла катастрофа, а уж метать огенные стрелы вообще легко, могущественные же псайкеры могут осознанно разрывать ткань реальности, путешествуя по варпу, могут создавать даже сферы безвременья, или просто отправить врага прямо в Имматериум, от такого нет защиты, даже у Вишейта и Нихилуса, средние же джедаи обладают либо сходным, либо меньшим могуществом,а да, тот же какодоминус за 10 лет своими способностями 1300 планет вроде подчинил, или систем ? Не помню уже, а колдуны Хаоса смогли оживить город улей. 2. ФФГ видимо мы плохо читаем, ведь согласно тому же Короносу, линейный крейсер типа Оверлорд сходит с верфей примерно каждое десятилетие: Конструкция "Владыки" древняя, но эффективная, и новые представители этого типа по-прежнему входят в строй примерно каждое десятилетие. 3. Гипертрофирование или нет - это бэк, так что плевать, все что в каноничных источниках - бэк. 4. Ну и ? Любой псайкер может так же, вон, в кодексе Хаоса описывается, как мигрень у обычного обработчика мяса вызвала массовое демоническое вторжение, так что псайкеры тоже могут планеты уничтожать, главное что бы он из под контроля вышел и в варп портал создал, к тому же, это явно не стандартные падаваны.